Pepper is grown in eastern part of Thailand and in many countries as well. Almost all people around the world consume pepper. Usually, Thai people prefer consuming whitened pepper. After harvesting, black pepper is put under water for several days until the outer skin is softened and then rubbed off manually. The pepper seed is thereafter dried and coated with some substance in order to give uniformly white seed. This process results in reduction of peppers' odour and consumes too much time and material, thus is undesirable.
The present Peppers seed polishing machine is therefore invented in order to partially rub off the black outer skin of black pepper seed. This results in much more preferable colour and odour of pepper seed. This machine consists of several parts. A two horsepower electric motor is used as a power unit. The power is transmitted via V-belts to an agitator. The agitator agitates black pepper seed against a concave, which is made from iron sieve. Black pepper seed is loaded into a hopper, which is located on top of the machine. As seed enters the polishing mechanism, it is polished by means of rubbing between seed and metal surfaces, and between seed to seed as well. After finishing the process, the polished seed is taken out from the machine. Dust and rubbish can be separately collected.